Comme une fleur dans le vent
by Catilia
Summary: Un manoir pour tombeau, des âmes damnées pour compagnons d'éternité, personne à blâmer à part sa propre stupidité. Et ce garçon qu'elle aimait encore sans vouloir se l'avouer. Pour l'instant OS, mais peut-être deux ou trois chapitres viendront compléter le tableau.


Quelle sotte avais-je donc été ? Dupée par un sourire innocent et un regard enfantin, j'étais tombée pour l'ange entre les griffes du démon. Malheureuse enfant naïve trompée par mes folles espérances, mais quel droit avais-je donc de me plaindre ? N'était-ce pas moi, l'égoïste, celle qui possédant tout voulait tout offrir aux flammes de ma pauvre rébellion adolescente, quitte à y laisser ma vie ? J'étais l'incarnation du paradoxe de mon âge tout avoir, tout vouloir et tout jeter par la fenêtre pour un idéal imaginaire. J'étais un fantôme sans consistance, naviguant entre mes regrets d'un âge tendre et insouciant qui m'était désormais interdit, et mes peurs d'un futur incertain où je voyais s'effacer mes espérances au profit d'une routine monochrome. J'étais une vivante aspirant à la mort et aux ténèbres, ce que les parents appellent communément l'adolescence. Risible.

Et aujourd'hui me voici morte, fantôme aspirant à la consistance de la vie, piégée pour l'éternité dans le paradoxe de mon être. Je suis devenue l'incarnation du verbe « hanter » dans son expression la plus simple, errant sans fin dans les couloirs de ma prison de briques, de verre et de bois. Le ballet incessant de nouveaux propriétaires avait pris fin quelques années auparavant, les rumeurs entourant la demeure et le sordide théâtre mis en place par mes parents ayant fait leur office. Depuis j'observais, amusée, Marcy qui s'échinait sans grande conviction à vanter les mérites de ce magnifique manoir des années 20 avec ses luminaires Tiffany, sa cuisine moderne sans oublier ses charmants locataires qui vous feront connaître les joies de la mort en communauté. Depuis que les derniers propriétaires avaient fui, poursuivis par la hache de ma mère et les râles de mon père, les fantômes avaient été laissés à leur tranquillité mortuaire, libres de ressasser leurs mornes souvenirs et de maudire l'être qui les avait enfermés dans ce luxueux purgatoire californien.

J'avais depuis longtemps cessé de rechercher un bouc émissaire à blâmer pour ma propre stupidité et mon aveuglement, après avoir maudit mes parents pendant de longs mois. Réaction typique d'adolescente enragée. Même à _lui_ je ne parvenais plus à en vouloir. _Tate_. Je m'étais longtemps trouvée incapable de prononcer ce nom, comme s'il eut été le sceau d'une terrible malédiction, et que briser le silence reviendrait à briser ce sceau. Idiote. Si malédiction il y avait, cela faisait bien longtemps que j'en avais été la victime.

Etais-je réellement une victime et pouvais-je désigner Tate comme mon bourreau ? Peut-être, si j'étais de mauvaise foi. Je l'avais d'ailleurs fait et cette attitude m'était apparue comme normale. Après tout, Tate était un monstre déguisé sous les traits d'un ange. Le fils du Diable selon Billie Dean et je la croyais aisément. Je ne pouvais ignorer les visages et les corps mutilés des lycéens froidement abattus les uns après les autres, dans cette ridicule bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais non plus ignorer mes colocataires d'infortune piégés par ce visage angélique dans cette damnation éternelle. Pourtant, il m'était tout aussi impossible d'oublier que Lucifer n'était qu'un ange déchu, Tate était tombé, comme nous tous, il était juste tombé avec plus de violence et de rage que les autres. Et moi j'avais brisé la seule béquille sur laquelle il avait eu l'espoir de s'appuyer, après vingt ans passés à ramper dans la poussière et la pourriture. Je ne m'étais aperçue que trop tard que ce faisant, je venais également de briser ma propre béquille.

Mes pas inconscients m'avaient une fois de plus amenés dans ce qui avait été ma chambre, pièce honnie et bénie où j'avais connu amour et désillusion. Si d'ordinaire rien ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux, j'eus aujourd'hui la désagréable surprise de croiser le regard sombre et teinté de folie malsaine d'Hayden. Si je voulais je pourrais finalement affirmer sans trop d'hypocrisie, que la cause de la chute de ma famille était cette fille. C'était à cause d'elle que nous avions aménagés ici, puis elle nous avait poursuivis, conduit ma mère à la folie et mon père à la mort.

Cette foutue religion avait décidément tout faux, le Diable était une femme.

Cependant, tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais blâmer Hayden pour tout. Mes parents se déchiraient déjà avant son arrivée, j'étais déjà une pauvre idiote avant de venir ici et ce n'était pas non plus elle qui m'avait fait avaler ces cachets. Encore une fois j'en revenais à mon point de départ tout le monde et personne à blâmer.

« Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas si différentes. »

Je sursautai en entendant le son de sa voix qui, je le réalisais, m'était presque inconnu. La plupart d'entre nous s'étaient reclus dans le silence, pleurant et enrageant sur leur vie perdue. Nous nous comportions en vrais petits fantômes déprimants et déprimés. Nous n'avions presque jamais pris la peine de nous parler. Je ne connaissais même pas l'identité des âmes que je croisais parfois au détour d'un couloir. Cette constatation me frappa aussi durement que la vision de mon corps abandonné aux mouches. Hayden rit.

« Moi aussi j'ai à tout prix cherché quelqu'un à blâmer. Ta mère, ton père, cette maison, moi-même et tous les autres, mais j'ai vite renoncé en me rendant compte que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Je suis folle, je l'admets, morte et coincée ici jusqu'à ce qu'un promoteur véreux décide de démolir cette maudite baraque et j'ai franchement autre chose à faire que de jouer les fantômes de série B. Tu devrais arriver à la même conclusion d'ici peu, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes pareilles, sauf que moi je serais toujours le méchant fantôme que l'on chasse à coup de sel et d'eau bénite, tandis que tu seras toujours le gentil fantôme que l'on plaint ».

Elle partit, ne laissant derrière elle que le vide habituel et quelques mots suspendus dans le silence.

« Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes, toi et lui. »


End file.
